Une quête inattendue
by WonkaFavolosa
Summary: Une nouvelle menace plane sur les Terres-du-Milieu, et qui dit menace dit des sauveurs. C'est ainsi que les Nains d'Erebor, les Elfes de Mirkwood, Bard, Bilbo et deux OC rajouter pour le fun vont créer une nouvelle compagnie qui va tout dégommer !
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle quête, une nouvelle compagnie, des rencontres, de nouveau paysage.

**Bienvenue dans la compagnie Créole.**

Avec:

Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, Roi d'Erebor, fils de Thrain, petit fils de enfin... Thorin.:

**Thorin**: Surtout ne vous battez pas tous à la fois pour être volontaire.

Tharanduil, Roi des Elfes alias la Diva:

**Tharanduil**: CE N'EST PAS UNE ROBE MAIS UNE TUNIQUE !

Bard, l'Homme du Lac:

**Bard**: Je veux pas me la péter, mais moi j'ai tué un dragon.

Bilbo Sacquet, l'ex cambrioleur:

**Bilbo**: Je suis rassurer que ça n'ai rien avoir avec l'anneau que j'ai trouver.

**Bard**: Quel anneau ?

**Bilbo**: ... Oh un petit oiseau ! *part*

Legolas, Prince de Mirkwood:

**Legolas**: Ah non je ne suis pas d'accord ! Rien que moi avec une seule flèche je tue une trentaine d'orcs alors non, je suis désolée mais c'est du foutage de gueule !

Fili et Kili, Prince d'Erebor:

**Fili et Kili**:*se tiennent le menton, chantonnant* Je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette...

Tauriel, la rousse:

**Tauriel**: Si j'étais vraiment une Mary-Sue je ne serais pas dans cette équipe de bouseux !

Dwalin, le garde du corps:

**Dwalin**: Vas-y Thorin, je tiens ces folles ! FUIS !

Maura, la blonde:

**Maura**: J'ai faillit m'appeller Centimètre, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Nori, le voleur:

**Nori**: C'est bon les gars on est sauver j'ai un trombone !

Thiathà la... ben la brune:

**Thiathà**:*sourire de psycopathe* N'est-ce paaas... excitant ?!

Et Lindir, le mec qu'on se demande ce qu'il fait là:

**Lindir**: Mais qu'est que je fais là ...

Et ils vont, défoncer la gueule du méchant et son armée de Mary-Sue !

**UNE QUETE INNATENDUE.**

Bientôt sur vos écran d'ordinateur.

**Thiathà**: Sinon, pourquoi tu ne va pas voir ton frère, lui mettre un coup de poêle dans la tronche et le ramener en prison ?

**Maura**: Mais si je ferait ça, il n'y aurai pas d'histoire du coup.

**Thiathà**: ... Ah ouais pas faux.

**Coucou les gens.**

**Une fiction, une idée, un délire, une parodie, un truc à ne pas prendre au sérieux, un truc à ne pas chercher à comprendre. Enfin voilà quoi ! **

**Voici donc la Bande Annon... l'introduction je veut dire.**

**Ca se passe donc après la fameuse quête d'Erebor et on a le droit de rêver et je suis Dieu tout puissant, donc, les Du-durins ne sont pas morts et tout le monde est heureux dans ce pays ! **

**Avis ? :D**


	2. 1 : Convocation

Erebor.

Thorin, Roi d'Erebor, passe dans les couloirs de son chez lui avec classe, en lançant des regards et des sourires aux gens qu'il croise sur son passage.

Aujourd'hui il est de bonne humeur, il a eu droit à son petit-déjeuner préféré, il fait bon dehors, il a enfin ranger son bureau qui était submerger par une tonne de paperasse. Tout va bien.

Mais ca, c'était avant.

Balin, son assistant, secrétaire, conseiller, confident, et nounou, surgit devant lui.

**Balin**: Thorin.

**Thorin**: Mon petit Balin ! *le prend dans ses bras*

**Balin**:*blasé* Oui bon, je sais que je suis petit comparer à toi mais c'est pas une raison pour me le rappeller.

**Thorin**:*le lâche* Oh voyons, ne boude pas petite canaille... ...

**Balin**: ...

**Thorin**: Il est sorti tout seul celui-là.

**Balin**: Bon... tu m'a l'air de bonne humeur dit-moi.

**Thorin**: Et comment ! Je suis...

Thorin tourne sur lui-même et se retrouve avec un chapeau sur la tête et un petit noeud accrocher à son coup.

**Thorin**:*chante* _I'm happy ! Come along if you feel like that's_...

**Balin**: Bref.

Thorin s'arrête d'un coup dans sa petite chorégraphie, enlève son chapeau et noeud papillon et regarde Balin.

**Thorin**: Tu t'enfiche.

**Balin**: J'ai reçu un courrier en provenance de Rivendell.

Musique tragique qui retentit, grosse zoom qui s'effectue sur le visage de Thorin qui prit un air presque choquer.

Que diable veulent les elfes de Rivendell ?

Thorin prend donc la lettre et la lie ;

_Hello,_

_You have, you and your friends, _

_Seigneur Elrond vous vous tromper de langue._

_Ca n'es pas du nanien ?_

_Non c'est du... de... enfaite je ne sais même pas ce que c'est._

_Ah... ouais. Lindir ?_

_Oui seigneur Elrond ?_

_Pourquoi tu écrit sur mon courrier ?_

_Pour vous prévenir de votre erreur. _

_D'accord et du coup avec ça, et bien je vais devoir recommencer à faire la présentation et refaire une belle écriture, j'espère que tu est content ?_

_Toute mes excuses._

_Passe moi une feuille vierge. _

_Négatif seigneur Elrond, nous avons épuisez le stock de feuille._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Protection environemmental et du au fait que la majorité des elfes communiquent par pensées._

_Raaah oui c'est vrai ! Bon... Je vais écrire au dos de la feuille._

_Bonne idée, écrivez-lui pour qu'il le sache et puisse retourner la feuille._

**Lettre présente au dos de la feuille, veuillez la retourner, merci.**

_Voilà, ça fera l'affaire. _

_Il comprendra tout à fait seigneur Elrond._

**Thorin**: C'est elfes sont vraiment des...

**Balin**: Oui oui Thorin, retourne la feuille.

Thorin retourne donc la feuille comme c'est signalez.

(lettre qui se déroule en nanien)

_Monsieur, _

_Nous vous convoquons à une réunion top secrète qui se déroulera ce week-end même, de 07 h 00 à 17 h 30 (enfin l'heure on ne sait pas trop, c'est juste pour faire bien qu'on l'a mise)._

_Vous êtes inviter à bien vouloir vous présenter accompagner de personnes souhaitant se porter volontaire. _

_Un buffet sera organiser en fin de réunion. _

_Cordialement._

_Elrond, Seigneur de Imla... Imala... de Faucombe. _

Le roi d'Erebor relève la tête du courrier, lentement vers Balin qui hôche doucement la tête, comme pour approuver ce que Thorin vient de lire.

**Thorin**: Ils sont au courant qu'on a tous une langue commun ? Y'a des ratures de partout, regarde ! *tend la feuille* En plus les lettres sont mal faite !

**Balin**: Euh oui, Thorin. Sinon tu en pense quoi ?

**Thorin**: ... Etrange. Convoque l'ancienne troupe de ma compagnie. Retrouvez-les, certains doit être encore dans les environs, il faut que...

**Balin**: Thorin, on habite tous ensemble.

**Thorin**: Effectivement. Bon on se retrouve dans la salle de réunion.

OoOo

Salle de réunion donc.

Les anciens membre de la compagnie "Thorin Écu-de-Chêne" se tiens au complet dans la salle de réunion.

Tous se demandent ce que Thorin leur veut. Sans doute quelque chose de tragique c'est produit, ou pire... il a découvert les quelques bêtises que certains ont produit.

**Dori**: Bon... qui a encore fait quelque chose ?

**Fili**: KILI !

**Kili**: Eh ! Sale traître, comment ose-tu ?!

**Bombur**:*se lève en faisant tomber sa chaise* JE L'AVOUE ! C'est moi qui ai manger les cookies aux raisins !

**Ori**: J'ai voler le collier de perle nacré de la femme de Gloin.

**Gloin**: QUOI ?

**Nori**: Non Ori mais que fais-tu ?

**Ori**: Je te protège !

Une petite sonnette retentit, suivit du silence et des regards tourner vers Thorin, assis sur sa chaise l'air désésperer avec une petite cloche dans sa main.

**Thorin**: ... Nous réglerons le dossier "bêtise" après, donc.

**Kili**: Et mince...

**Dwalin**: Pourquoi nous avoir convoquer Thorin ?

**Dori**: Ce n'est pas long j'espère ? C'est que j'ai ma tisane qui est entrain de bouillir.

Thorin se lève pour faire face à la salle et prend un air grave.

**Thorin**: Nous avons était convoquer à Faucombe pour une réunion.

**Bofur**: Une réunion de quoi ?

**Thorin**: Je l'ignore pour l'instant, il semblerait que ça soit assez important quand même.

Les nains se regardent tous et se demandent de quel genre d'évenement il peut bien s'agir pour qu'Elrond les convoque.

**Thorin**: Il faut des volontaires pour m'accompagner. Qui veut venir ?

Silence, petite mouche qui passe, petit toussotement, silence.

**Thorin**: Surtout ne vous battez pas tous à la fois pour être volontaire.

**Kili**:*lève doucement la main* Juste parce que je garde un bon souvenir de là-bas.

Thorin remercie d'un hochement de la tête Kili et regarde les autres en attendant une réponse.

**Fili**:*se lève en mode "phrase épique et sérieuse"* Je serais toujours là pour mon frère !

**Thorin**: On va juste à une réunion tu sais...

**Kili**:*regarde Fili* Ouais ouais, rattrape-toi pour ta traitrise.

Nouveau regard de Thorin sur l'assembler. Une main de Dwalin qui se lève. Un autre regard de Thorin qui se traduit par : POUR-QUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS VOULEZ PAS BORDEL DE #*/+$!

**Ori**: Moi cette réunion me suffit déjà.

**Gloin**: La comptabilité a besoin de moi.

**Bofur**: Mon magasin de jouet.

**Thorin**:*arque un sourcil* Quel magasin de jouet ?

**Bofur**: Eh faut bien que mon talent de créateur soit utile.

**Bombur**: La cuisine.

**Bifur**: Tchip.

**Oin**: J'ENTEND RIEN DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE !

**Dori**: J'ai la flemme.

**Balin**: Si Thorin y va moi je suis obliger de rester ici pour continuer le travail.

**Thorin**: C'est vrai oui. Et toi Nori ?

**Nori**: J'ai quoi en échange ?

**Thorin**:*soupire* Un bon d'abonnement chez "Maxi Bière le roi de la bière".

**Nori**: Je viens !

**Thorin**: Merci aux candidats, les autres... privée de déssert.

**Bombur**:*marmone* Si j'avais su...

**Thorin**: On partira demain matin, alors soyez prêt !

**Kili**: T'inquiète, on sera les premiers à t'attendre en bas !

**Fili**: Tu peux entièrement compter sur nous, mon oncle !

**Nori**: Exact !

**Dwalin**: Tu nous connaît parfaitement. On est des guerriers nous, le sommeil on ne connait pas !

Le lendemain, 06 h 10.

**Thorin**: Ils me prennent vraiment pour un crétin de première.

Thorin est dans le hall d'entrée d'Erebor avec pour seule personne à ses côtés... rien. L'homme invisible à la rigueur et encore...

Le roi d'Erebor attend encore un peu, râle en gromellant des choses impossible à traduire et décide d'aller réveiller les retardataires. C'est donc d'un pas décider qu'il se dirige vers la chambre de Kili.

**Thorin**:*ouvre brusquement la porte* MENTEUR ! FEIGNANT !

Kili, qui dormait paisiblement, se réveille en sursaut tout en lâchant un cri et en tombant du lit. Il tourne la tête et voit une créature dangeureuse s'avancait vers lui.

**Kili**:*effrayer* Un... UN MONSTRE !

Ca c'est parce qu'il est mal réveiller.

Thorin attrape la cheville de Kili et le traine jusque dans le couloir.

**Thorin**: VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ACTIVER UN PEU !

Au passage le nain brun s'approche de la porte de la chambre de Dwalin et tambourine la porte avec son poing en lançant de jolie petit mot en nanien et au final, c'est tout Erebor qui est réveiller.

Fili regarde la scène, cheveux en pétard, en pyjama, pied-nue à l'entrée de la porte de chambre avec une mine dépitée.

**Fili**: Parfois il me fait honte...

OoOo

Quelques part, assez loin d'Erebor.

**Thorin**: Et vous avez pas intérêt à me faire honte ! C'est compris ?!

**Fili, Kili et Dwalin**: Ouiiiii...

**Thorin**: BON ! ... ... Où est Nori ?

Chacun arrête son poney et regarde autour d'eux pour savoir où se trouve le nain.

**Thorin**: IL EST OU BON SANG D'BONSOIR ?!

**Kili**: Si tu veux mon avis.

**Thorin**: Non c'est bon je vais m'en passer.

**Kili**:*fronce les sourcils* Si tu en auras besoin !

**Thorin**:*soupire* Bon, quel est ton avis ?

**Kili**: Et bien... il n'est pas là.

Silence accompagner d'un petit vent léger et frais tout à fait compatible en cette saison.

**Thorin**: Eeet, t'as trouver ça tout seul ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, arrête tout de suite ça vaudra mieux pour nous tous.

Kili, indigner, décide de bouder en croisant les bras.

**Dwalin**: A mon avis, il est encore à Erebor.

**Thorin**: Oh nooooon.

Si Thorin pouvait pleurer, il le ferait. Mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il est fort.

**Thorin**: Si je vais quand même le faire...

Non tu ne va pas le faire parce que j'ai dit que tu est fort !

**Thorin**: Mais je vais le faire !

Non tu ne va pas le faire !

**Thorin**: SI !

NON !

**Thorin**: SIII !

NOOON !

**Dwalin**: Quand vous aurez finit vos broutilles on pourra y aller peut-être.

**Thorin**: C'est la voix-off qui a commencer.

Même pas vrai !

**Dwalin**: JE M'EN FICHE ! Alors Thorin tu reste fort parce que t'es un roi et que t'as la classe jusqu'au bout des poils et toi la voix-off tu fait ton boulot ! COMPRIS ?

**Voix-off et Thorin**: Moui...

**Dwalin**: C'est bien. Donc on retourne à Erebor chercher Nori.

La petite troupe fait donc demi-tour comme l'a indiquer le nain tatoué.

Retour à Erebor.

C'est à dos de poney que tous se dirigent vers la porte de la chambre de Nori.

**Thorin**:*à son poney* Vas-y Sailor Moon, toque.

**Sailor Moon**:*toque avec son sabot*

Cette scène est tout à fait banale.

Nori ouvre la porte, visiblement tout prêt puisqu'il est habiller et... à moitié coiffer.

**Thorin**: BEN ALORS ?

**Nori**: Quoi ?! Je termine de me coiffer.

**Thorin**: Et tu pouvais pas nous le dire ?

**Nori**: Ben quoi, vous m'attendiez non ?

Thorin se racle la gorge et lançe un petit regard à ses neveux et à Dwalin qui font des têtes innocentes.

**Thorin**: Mais bien sûr qu'on t'attendait voyons ! *rire forcé*

**Fili**: Faut être idiot pour partir sans toi !

**Nori**: ... *regard noir* Bande de tarte dégeulasse ! Vous m'avez oublier.

**Thorin**: Oui ben toute façon, t'était entrain d'attendre à l'entrée à six heure ? Tu attendais ? Non. Alors ca reste de te faute voilà.

Nori soupire et termine enfin de se coiffer.

Et ils repartent en direction de Faucombe et cette fois-çi pour de bon !

OoOo

Nous épargnons donc le trajet qui se déroule dans le calme et la sérenité et qui est long, très long.

...

Bon pour vous faire plaisir voici un petit extrait:

**Kili**: Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouver la tête coincer entre les barreaux.

**Nori**: ... Woh.

Voilà, c'était le (trèès) petit extrait du voyage.

Faucombe.

**Fili**: Est-ce qu'on va encore se faire prendre au piège par des elfes à cheval comme la dernière fois ?

**Nori**: Est-ce qu'on va devoir encore entendre leur musique pourrit durant le repas ?

**Dwalin**: Est-ce qu'on va devoir manger sans viande ?

**Kili**: Est-ce que je...

**Thorin**: RAAH MAIS SILENCE UN PEU ! J'en sais rien.

Thorin se tourne vers l'entrée et voit un elfe arriver, un elfe que chacun reconnut et qui n'est autre que le sacré Lindir qui fut martyriser mentalement par la dernière et unique visite de l'ancienne compagnie.

**Lindir**: Bonj...

**Thorin**: Ouais ouais bonjour.

Thorin s'avance suivit des autres et passent à côté de Lindir qui tente de rester neutre.

**Dwalin**: On a faiiiiim !

**Lindir**: Mais il est quatorze heure vingt...

Le nain tatoué fixe lourdement l'elfe et s'avance doucement vers lui, malgré sa petite taille. Mais Dwalin sait toujours faire preuve de puissance et de force rien qu'avec son apparence de guerrier tatoué, cicatrisé, oreille à moitié couper, hache et... bref Dwalin peut faire peur à tout le monde.

**Dwalin**: Il est quatorze heure vingt et alors ?! Moi, quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim et quand je dit que j'ai faim, on ne me dit pas ; il est quatorze heure vingt on me dit ; on va vous donnez à manger ! COMPRIS ?!

**Lindir**:*hoche la tête* Oui oui...

OoOo

Après que ce joyeux petit monde ai manger. Thorin et cie se dirige vers la salle de réunion.

**Fili**: Oh ben y'a personne encore.

**Kili**: Au moins on a le choix des places !

Les nains s'installent donc, et attendent, attendent, attendent, attendent, atte...

**Nori**: Je crois qu'ils ont compris les lecteurs !

Oui mais c'est pour montrer que vous attendez encore et toujours alors qu'enfaite vous vous êtes gourrer d'endroit.

**Dwalin**:*se lève furax* TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT ?!

Oh mais faut bien un passage drôle dans tout ce petit foutoir. Héhéhé.

**Thorin**: Bon rend-toi utile et dit nous où se trouve la salle de réunion.

... ... ...

**Dwalin**: C'est un foutage de gueule ?

C'est demander si gentillement.

**Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Kili et Fili**: S'IL TE PLAIT !

Eh ben voilà. Bon je vous y téléporte.

**Fili**: Téléporte ?

TELEPORTATION !

Et voilà, les nains sont désormais dans le couloir avec en face la salle ou se déroulera la réunion si elle n'a pas déjà commencer.

**Nori**: Tu pouvais pas nous téléporter depuis le début, au lieu qu'on se soit taper deux jours de poney ?!

Faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus.

C'est d'un pas décider qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle.

**Kili**: Thorin, surtout ne te retourne pas mais je croit qu'un elfe nous suit.

**Thorin**: C'est un peu normal vue que nous sommes chez des elfes.

**Voix**: Tiens donc mais ne serait-ce pas Thorin ECU-de-Chêêêneuuuh ?!

Thorin se crispe, s'arrête et se retourne doucement. Derrière eux se tient Legolas, qui arrive à leur niveau en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

**Thorin**:*le regarde des pieds à la tête* ... Legolas.

**Kili**:*petit sourire* Tiens Legolas, comment va-tu ?

Legolas adresse un regard plus noir que le noir au jeune nain et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à la question.

**Legolas**:*froidement* Mon rival d'amour.

**Kili**:*à Fili* Pourquoi il me dit ça ?

**Fili**:*hausse les épaules* Les elfes...

**Legolas**: Vous venez pour la réunion je présume. Ca tombe bien, mon père y est aussi !

**Thorin**: Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

**Kili**: Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

**Legolas**: Parce que.

**Kili**: Parce que, quoi ?

**Legolas**: Eh bien parce que !

**Kili**: Eh bien parce que, quoi ?

**Legolas**: JE REVIENS DES TOILETTES, CA TE VA ?!

**Kili**:*grand sourire* Mais faut pas avoir honte, on est tous humain. Même Thorin va au toilette tu sais.

**Thorin**: Oui oui Kili, ça ira.

Après cette petite discution, l'entrée se fait enfin.

(musique Candy Shop by 50 Centime)

Thorin, Kili, Fili, Nori et Dwalin entrent fièrement dans la pièce, le regard au loin, démarche synchronique, cheveux et barbe qui se balance au rythme, le tout au ralenti. Toute la salle est en admiration face à cette classe, même Tharanduil en perd sa couronne de cerf.

Non c'était une blague.

Fili et Kili arrivent en courant et en poussant tout ce qui se trouvent sur leur passage pour se prendre les meilleures places, la voix de Thorin apparaît avant que lui-même n'apparaissent enfin, en criant après ses neveux, Dwalin fusille tout le monde du regard, Nori arrive pèpère, regarde un pot de plante de qui se trouve à l'entrée, le pousse et part s'installer en rigolant.

TOUT EST Normal !

**Elrond**:*arrive vers eux* Ah ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

**Thorin**:*regarde Elrond puis tourne la tête* ...

Elrond se retiens en priant touts les dieux de ne pas s'énerver.

Puis une voix que Thorin reconnaitrait parmi mille retentit du fond de la salle : Tharanduil !

**Tharanduil**:*les pieds poser sur le siège de devant* Thorin ECU-de-ChENE ! Comment va-tu ?

Thorin serre les poings de colère, bondit de sa chaise et se tourne vers son ennemi.

**Thorin**: VOUS POUVEZ PAS M'APPELLEZ SIMPLEMENT ; THORIN ?!

**Tharanduil**: Si, mais je ne le fait pas parce que c'est pour te faire chier.

A ces mots le peu d'elfe de Mirkwood présent, rigolent accompagner de Tharanduil et Legolas.

**Fili**: Vas-y mon oncle, ne te laisse pas faire.

**Thorin**: Dit-moi Tharanduil Roi de Vert-Bois, enfin... Vert-Bois qui n'est pas si vert que ça au va bien ? *sourire sarcastique*

Aussitôt Tharanduil s'arrête de rire et regarde en plissant des yeux le nain. Tous attendaient la réaction de l'elfe qui ne se fait pas attendre.

**Tharanduil**: Allons Thorin, il ne faut pas en faire toute une montagne pour une histoire de nom.

**Thorin**: Ha ha très drôle. Fait attention que des oiseaux ne viennent pas faire leur nid dans ta couronne !

**Tharanduil**: Ca m'étonne que tu ne t'ai pas écraser par des elfes en vue de ta taille.

Thorin grogne légèrement et retourne s'assoir sur le rire victorieux de Tharanduil.

**Kili**: Pourquoi tu as abandonner ?

**Thorin**: Il m'énerve tellement que j'arrivais plus à réfléchir !

**Autre voix**: Bonjour Thorin.

Thorin se retourne de nouveau et installer à la rangée de derrière lui ; Bard.

**Thorin**: Bonjour Bard. Vous êtes ici aussi ?

**Bard**: Oui, d'ailleurs... ça me surprend un peu, mais bon je pense que c'est du au fait que j'ai tué un dragon.

Thorin soupire un peu et se retourne.

Kili lui s'amusait à faire des coucou et des sourires à Tauriel, à la plus grande joie de ses deux voisins et de Legolas.

**Nori**: Ca me donne envie de vomir...

**Fili**: Ah toi aussi ? On se croirait aux pays des Bisounours.

**Legolas**:*fusille du regard Kili* Doit, détruire, ennemi.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignent enfin. La réunion commence.

**Tous**: Aaaaaaah !

**Voix**: SONT OU LES POP CORN ?!

**Voix 2:** Et merde j'ai envie d'aller au wc.

**Voix 3**: Arrêtez de parler ça commence !

**Elrond**: Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu à ma demande.

**Tharanduil**: Enfin moi c'était pour le buffet !

**Thorin**:*regarde Tharanduil* Ah ouais moi pareille !

**Tharanduil**: Le super bon buffet !

**Thorin**: M'en parle pas ! En plus regarde y'a petits toast.

**Tharanduil**: Oh oui ! Je les voit ! Et y'a du punch aussi ! *montre du doigt le punch*

**Thorin**: Ouais trop bien !

**Elrond**: BON ON S'ENFOUT DU BUFFET ! Donc... *voit un doigt qui se lève* Oui ?

La personne se lève donc.

**Personne qui se lève**: Si c'est en rapport aux géants des glaces, mon équipe des corbeaux et moi-même nous feront un plaisir de nous en charger.

**Legolas**: Cette homme n'a rien à faire ici !

**Elrond**:*regarde Legolas, puis l'homme* Euh vous êtes qui ?

**Personne qui se lève**: Jon Snow.

**Elrond**: Vous êtes bien gentil Jon Snow, mais, dehors.

Jon Snow part donc. Et Elrond peut enfin reprendre alors qu'il a à peine commencer.

**Elrond**: Donc, si je vous ai convoqu... *voit une main qui se lève* Oui ?

Cette fois-çi c'est une femme, une qui rejoindra plus tard la compagnie mais chut, personne ne le sait encore, enfin c'est pour que vous voyez qui est-ce, si vous vous repportez à l'introduction.

**Thiathà**: Est-ce qu'on peut allumer les lumières ? Parce que je voudrais prendre des notes mais dans le noir ça ne le fait pas franchement.

**Elrond**: ... ... Bon on rallume les lumières.

Les lumières se rallument.

**Tous**: Oooooh...

**Elrond**: Donc je disais... *voit une autre main se lève et soupire* Quoi encore ?

**Tharanduil**: C'est bien des surimis que je voit sur le buffet non ?

**Elrond**:*agacé* Oui se sont bien des surimis et s'il te plait Tharanduil concentre toi et oublie ce buffet ! *se calme* Bien on m'a informer qu'une menaaaa... *voit une autre main se lever* QUOI ?!

**Kili**:*la baisse, choquer* Rien je m'étirais.

Elrond respire un bon coup et reprend.

**Elrond**: Je laisse la place à la personne qui parlera mieux de la menace.

**Tous**: Quelle menace ?

**Elrond**: Raaah ben si vous m'interrompiez pas je vous l'aurai dit ! Tant pis pour vous !

Une jeune femme blonde s'approche du pupitre et fait face au public.

**Maura**: Bonjour à tous, alors je pense que devez savoir qui je suis, alors je vais vous parlez de...

**Tous**: Non t'es qui toi ?

**Maura**:*se racle la gorge* Et bien je suis Maura de St Tripier des Palmiers.

**Tauriel**:*regarde Tharanduil* C'est où ça ?

**Tharanduil**: Alors là...

**Maura**: Je viens donc vous informez que mon petit frère, Kilo était en prison pour cause de tentative d'assassinant envers moi-même et envers mon père puis a ensuite voulu prendre le contrôle du royaume. Enfin bref. Et la semaine dernière j'ai recue une lettre de sa part m'informant qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper...

**Bard**: Dit donc, votre frère, il souffrirait pas du syndrome du méchant complexer par hasard ?

Maura hoche la tête pour répondre à la question de l'homme archer puis s'apprête à replonger dans son récit quand une voix provenant du fond l'interrompt.

**Legolas**: Et donc tu a peur qu'il découvre que durant son absence tu lui a piquer sa grande chambre ?

Rire des elfes de Mirkwood.

**Maura**: Non il est juste entrain de créer une armée.

Silence. Gros. Silence.

**Kili**: Oh non tonton, je veux pas que ça refasse comme la bataille des cinq armées !

Gros brouahas dans la salle. Maura les regardes, puis regarde Elrond qui soupire les mains derrière son dos.

**Dwalin**: SILENCE !

Encore un silence.

**Dwalin**: La dame n'a pas finit.

**Maura**: ... Merci. Et alors... enfaite si j'ai finit.

**Tous**:*regardent Dwalin* ...

**Dwalin**: Oui ben... je savais pas, ok ?!

**Elrond**: Des questions ?

Tharanduil lève rapidement sa main, l'air très sérieux le bras tendu à son maximum. Suivit par Thorin.

**Elrond**:*soupire* Des questions qui ne concerne pas le buffet ?

Puis les deux mains se baissent.

**Tauriel**: Moi ! *se lève* Quelle genre d'armée est-ce qu'il constitue ?

**Maura**: Une armée des plus étranges, il a appeller ça "l'armée Mary-Sue".

Tous se regardent se demandant ce qu'est une "Mary-Sue".

**Tauriel**: Qu'est qu'une Mary-Sue ?

**Elrond**: Pour ça il faudra que les membres se portant volontaire pour cette quête, aille voir un grand sage ayant la réponse à tout.

**Fili**: Ca ne serait pas Gandalf par hasard ?

**Elrond**: ... Si, c'est lui.

**Maura**: Et le but de cette mission, si vous l'acceptez, et de trouvez mon frère et le ramenez en prison !

**Bard**: Et où se trouve t-il ?

**Maura**: à Las Vegas.

**Thorin**: Ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté ça.

**Elrond**: Donc, qui se porte volontaire pour cette quête ?

Petit silence avec des regards fuyant celui d'Elrond.

**Thorin**: Moi ! Vue que je suis le premier à me proposer on va me prendre pour un fifou.

**Dwalin**: Si Thorin y va, j'y vais !

**Kili**: Si mon oncle y va, j'y vais.

**Fili**: Si mon frère y va, j'y vais.

**Thiathà**: Si il se jette du haut d'un pont vous le suivez ?

**Dwalin, Kili, Fili**: ... ... ... Oui.

Thorin se lève donc suivit de ses accolytes et tournent son regard vers Nori qui est affaler comme une carpe sur son siège.

**Nori**: J'ai quoi en échange ?

**Thorin**: Rooh... un bon d'achat chez "Virility Dwarf Boutik"

**Nori**: Tiens je me joins à vous !

Elrond lançe un autre regard aux reste des gens, qui ne se dispute pas pour se porter volontaire.

**Tharanduil**: Si ils croient que je vais me laisser voler la vedette par Mister Thorin, ils peuvent se foutre le doigt dans le nez ! *se lève* Vous pouvez compter sur ma présence ! Ainsi que celle de Legolas et Tauriel.

**Legolas**: Mais père, j'ai jamais dit que...

**Tauriel**:*rejoint Kili* On va faire équipe ensemble !

**Kili**:*sourit* Oui trop bien !

**Legolas**: ... Allons-y !

**Bard**:*se lève* Mon aide sera précieuse étant donner que j'ai déjà tué un dragon.

Tous regardent Bard d'un air désésperer en soupirant.

Puis une nouvelle personne se lève ; Thiathà.

**Thiathà**:*assise entrain de manger* Non.

Eh ben si.

**Thiathà**: Non j'ai pas envie.

IL LE FAUT ! En plus ton chef t'as dit un truc il me semble.

**Thiathà**: Et merde... *se lève* C'est bon j'arrive.

**Maura**: Ravie de voir qu'il y'a de la présence féminine.

**Tharanduil**: Ah oui ! *sourit en regardant Tauriel, Maura et Thiathà*

**Legolas**: Père...

**Thiathà**: Non mais enfaite je remplace mon chef et il m'a dit ; accepte si y'a du volontariat.

**Thorin**: C'est très facheux.

**Elrond**: Vous voici donc au complet !

Chacun se regarde, puis Thorin décide d'intervenir.

**Thorin**: C'est quoi cette équipe de guignols que vous nous avait faite là ?!

**Tharanduil**: Je préfère être chauve plutôt que d'être avec une bande de nains !

**Elrond**:*soupire* Vous pouvez vraiment pas vous empêchez de faire vos chieurs ?

**Thorin**: Il nous faut notre dose.

**Tharanduil**: Obliger dans une journée !

Elrond pousse un autre soupire en plaignant les autres membres de la compagnie.

**Elrond**: Bon, vous irez chercher Bilbo Sacquet pour qu'il rejoigne la compagnie.

**Kili**:*grand sourire* Oh ! On va revoir Monsieur Socquet !

**Dwalin**: Pourquoi le prendre avec nous ?

**Elrond**: Ben y'a toute les race, enfin presque, sauf un Hobbit.

**Tauriel**: En gros c'est pour faire bien quoi.

**Elrond**: Puis bon, il sera bien utile ce Bilbo.

**Thorin**: ... C'est très facheux.

**Maura**: C'est quoi le soucis avec cette phrase ?

**Dwalin**: Quoi donc Thorin ?

**Thorin**: J'ai pas prit de contrat avec moi.

**Bard**: Huuum, DONC ! En premier on va chez le hobbit et ensuite on va voir Gandalf c'est ça ?

**Elrond**: Exact. Et vous parteeeeeez... dans 3...

Chacun se regarde interloquer pendant qu'Elrond fait le décompte. Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe.

**Elrond**: ... 1 ! Bonne chance. *part*

**Tous**: QUOI ?!

La compagnie sera t-elle être au top des espérances de tous ? Vont-ils réussir à arriver chez Bilbo sans encombre ? Vont-ils partir maintenant ou attendre un peu ? Thorin va-t-il être perturber du au fait qu'il n'a pas de contrat avec lui ? Que diable sont des mary-sue ? Pourquoi Kilo s'appelle Kilo ? Pour quelle raison le chef de Thiathà n'a pas pu venir ? Pourq...

**Dwalin**: BON LES QUESTIONS CA VA LA !

Euh... oui... bon... rendez-vous au prochain chapitre donc.

**Woh je crois que j'ai jamais autant écrit de page word en un chapitre ! Vous pouvez m'applaudir... or nothing *Tauriel voice***

**Un rire, un petit rire discret, pas de rire ? *voit des tomates prête à attaquer* tout doux ! Tout doux ! **

**... *attend qu'il n'y est plus de danger* vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ôwô' **


	3. Bijour c'est pour une seconde quête

Entrée de Faucombe.

La compagnie s'apprête donc à partir, poneys et chevals, sac ainsi que les armes prêt !

**Thorin**: C'est bon vous êtes tous prêt ?

**Tharanduil**: A tutututu ! Qu'on soit d'accord sur un point ; tu, ne fait pas le chef !

**Thorin**: Ah parce que c'est toi qui va le faire peut-être ?

**Tharanduil**:*prend un air supérieur* Exact oui !

**Thorin**: Cite-moi une bonne raison pour que tu le soit.

**Tharanduil**: Et bien je suis le plus grand. *sourire hautain*

Thorin commence à avoir son visage bouillir d'un rouge de colère et s'apprête à se jetter sur l'elfe quand il se fait facilement retenir par Bard.

**Bard**: Allons chante avec moi ! *le berce en chantonnant* Colchique dans les prés, fleurisse, fleurisse, colchique dans les prés...

**Thorin**: C'est la fin de l'été...

**Bard**: Ca va mieux ?

**Thorin**:*grogne* Ouais !

Inutile de dire que les autres les regardaient avec une drôle de tête.

**Tauriel**: Bon au pire, personne ne fait le chef et comme ça, pas de soucis.

**Legolas**: Aaah Tauriel, toujours la voix de la sagesse.

**Kili**: Ca c'est bien vrai !

**Legolas**: TOI TAIS-TOI ! Et tu ne la regarde pas !

Bouleversé, Kili part se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

**Elrond**: ATTENDEZ !

Tous tournent la tête alors que certain s'apprêtaient à grimper sur leur fidèle destrier, et voient Elrond arriée avec Lindir à ses côtés.

**Elrond**: Attendez ! Lindir vous accompagnera durant cette quête, histoire de régler le problème de manque d'elfe dans l'équipe, vue le nombre présent de nain qu'il y'a.

**Tharanduil**: Oh merci bien, c'est vrai qu'il manquez d'elfe un peu.

**Fili**: On n'est pas plus nombreux que eux.

**Lindir**: Mais enfin seigneur Elrond, je...

**Elrond**: Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera très bien, tu verras !

**Legolas**: Il sera en sécurité avec nous.

Lindir, vraiment pas du tout rassuré, tourne son regard vers les nains qui le fixaient avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

**Lindir**:*s'aggripe à la tunique d'Elrond* Pitié ! Tout sauf ça !

**Elrond**: Allons, ne faite pas l'enfant Lindir !

Elrond pousse lègerement Lindir vers le groupe, qui se fait rapidement prendre sous l'aile protectrice de Legolas.

**Elrond**: Et bien, je vous dit à tous et à toutes, merde !

**Tous**: ... Merci !

**Kili**: On aura finit cette quête avant même que vous ne dites "ouf" !

**Elrond**: Ouf.

**Kili**: ... ... Oui ben c'est pas drôle si vous faite comme ça !

Et Kili se réfugie une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son frère.

**Fili**: Euuuh Kili... tu t'est tromper de personne.

**Tharanduil**:*tapote le dos de Kili* Allons allons, il ne faut pas pleuré.

**Thorin**: NON MAIS DITE MOI QUE JE REVE !

OoOo

Quelques part ou il n'y a rien que de la verdure et des cailloups.

**Kili**: Eh, puisque nous sommes une compagnie, il nous faudrait un nom ?

Tous approuvent l'idée de Kili, et déjà des propositions de nom fusent.

**Bard**: Imagine Dragon !

**Maura**: C'est quoi son délire avec les dragons ?

**Dwalin**: Il a tué le dragon Smaug et depuis ben... il se sent plus !

**Tauriel**: C'est pas mal Imagine Dragon, mais je préfère quand même : Les guerriers de l'ombre !

**Kili**:*grand sourire* Oh j'adore !

**Legolas**: Mais moi encore plus !

**Kili**:*regarde Legolas* Encore plus plus !

**Legolas**:*fusille du regard Kili* Encore plus plus plus !

**Kili**: Encore plus plus plus plus plus !

**Legolas**: PLUS PLUS PLUS PLUS PLU...

**Thiathà**: VOS GUEULES LES LEPRAUCHAUNS !

**Nori**: Les Ratons-Laveurs ?!

**Maura**: Quelle horreur... Pourquoi pas ; La compagnie de Maumau !

**Thorin**: Et nous ont pue ?

**Bard**: Imagine Dragon.

**Tharanduil**: Tharanduil et cie !

**Legolas**: La compagnie des blonds !

**Fili**: Ouais bonne idée ça ! Je valide !

**Bard**: Imagine Dragon.

**Dwalin**: Manquerait plus que ça... Non c'est mieux ; les poings d'aciers.

**Thorin**: Encore mieux ; Team Arkenstone !

**Kili**: Les flèches lumineuses !

**Nori**: Comme çi qu'on allait mettre en nom une arme d'elfe !

**Thiathà**: Stop ! J'ai LE NOM pour la compagnie !

Tous regardent en coin la brune.

**Thiathà**: Des Nains, des Elfes, des Hommes et la Beauté.

**Tous**: ... ...

**Tauriel**: Et... c'est qui la beauté ?

**Thorin**: Sans doute moi.

**Tharanduil**: Non toi tu comptes dans les nains triple buse, la beauté c'est moi.

**Thorin**:*hausse le ton* Non mais tu t'es regarder avec tes sourcils !

**Kili**: Allons allons, ne vous disputez pas puisque la beauté c'est moi. *sourire de beau-gosse*

**Fili**: Sans vouloir te vexer fréro, c'est moi je pense.

**Legolas**: Alors là, vous vous plantez tous, c'est moi ! Vous voulez voir le nombre de fan sur ma page ?

**Thiathà**: BON ! Taisez-vous puisque vous vous gourrez tous, la beauté c'est tout simplement moi !

**Tharanduil**: ... Très nul ! En plus c'est trop long comme nom.

**Thorin**: Ouais, je préfère Imagine Dragon à la rigueur.

A l'entente du nom, Bard relève d'un coup la tête vers Thorin, un grand sourire béat scotché sur son visage.

**Thorin**: J'ai dit : à la rigueur !

**Bard**:*baisse la tête* Oh...

**Dwalin**: Et toi Lindir, tu n'aurait pas une proposition à nous faire ?

Tout les regards se tournent en vitesse grand V vers le pauvre elfe, qui est au fond du groupe.

**Lindir**: Euuh...

**Tharanduil**: Allez propose nous une idée !

**Lindir**:*commence à suer au front* Je... Je...

**Dwalin**: Eh beeen tu parles !

**Maura**: Il ne doit pas avoir d'idée sans doute.

**Thiathà**: Bon ce n'est pas grave, on peut très bien s'en passer.

**Lindir**: LA LIGUE DES JUSTICIERS !

Petit silence, tous se tournent doucement vers Lindir.

**Thorin**: C'EST NUL !

**Lindir**:*soupire* C'est bien ce qu'il me semblé...

La compagnie sans nom continuent donc leur trajet pendant plusieurs jours, enfaite presque deux semaines quoi, et arrivent enfin dans la comté Sacquet.

**Gollum**: LA COMTEEEE SACQUEEEEET !

Dégage, toi.

**Nazgul**:*murmure* La comtéééé sacqueeeet.

Bon... ILS ARRIVENT A HOBBIT-LAND ! Comme ça pas de soucis d'incrusteur.

**Tharanduil**: Ooooh regarder-moi ces petites maisons. C'est tellement mignon !

Le groupe traverse les petits sentiers, le tout, sous les regards surpris de plusieurs Hobbit qui se trouvent dehors.

**Tharanduil**: Bonjour à vous, semi-hommes et semi-femmes ! Belle journée !

**Homme hobbit**: A mon avis ils vont chez Bilbo...

**Femme hobbit**: ... On ne les a pas vue et on ne connait personne ok ?

**Bard**: C'est cette maison non ?

**Thorin**: ... Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de signe sur la porte.

**Kili**: C'est un peu normal.

**Dwalin**: Il a eu le temps de la repeindre.

**Nori**: C'est pas plutôt la maison d'en bas avec la chèvre dans le jardin ?

**Fili**: Non non, il avait une brouette avec des géraniums !

Pendant que les nains, tentent de se rappeller où se trouve la maison de l'ancien cambrioleur, Legolas, en toute intelligence, décide... d'utiliser son oeil perçant.

**Legolas**: Huum... je ne vois pas la présence du semi-homme.

**Maura**: Euh sinon, tu pourrais descendre de ma tête S'IL TE PLAIT ?!

**Bard**:*les bras croisé* Alors la légende disait vrai... Thorin n'a pas du tout le sens de l'orientation.

**Thorin**: C'EST PAS QUE JE N'AI PAS LE SENS DE L'ORIENTATION MAIS QUE JE NE SAIS PLUS OU HABITE BILBO SACQUET !

**Kili**: SA PORTE ETAIT VIOLETTE !

**Nori**: NON ELLE ETAIT BLEU FONCEE !

**Tharanduil**: Ooooh elle est toute choupinette cette boîte aux lettres !

**Thiathà**:*adosser contre la clôture* Comme quoi, les plus petites choses sont les plus mignones.

**Tharanduil**: Alors là... Alors là... ALORS LA !

**Lindir**: Mais qu'est que je fais là moi...

**Tauriel**: Eh regarder ! Quelqu'un arrive on peux peut-être lui demander où habite mr Sacquet !

Effectivement, un peu plus loin, un hobbit arrive tranquillement, pipe en bois en bouche. Il lève la tête et s'arrête net en voyant ce qui se dressait devant lui.

**Kili**:*fait des signes au loin* Monsieur !

Le hobbit regarde derrière puis sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à comment échapper à ces drôles de personnes. Puis opte pour faire demi-tour rapidement.

**Bard**: Que fais-t-il ?

**Dwalin**: Il nous échappe !

**Legolas**: Il faut le rattraper vite.

Ni une, ni deux, Thiathà fonce en courant vers le pauvre hobbit qui se mit à courrir en voyant la jeune femme courir dans sa direction le regard menaçant.

**Tauriel**: NE LE LAISSE PAS S'ECHAPPER !

**Kili**:*prépare son arc* Je vais lui tirer une flèche si il nous échappe !

**Thorin**: Bonne idée, vise bien !

**Maura**: Vous êtes pas un peu... fou sur les bords entre tous ?

Le hobbit courre le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il avait même laisser tomber sa pipe. Pus il se retourne pour voir à quelle distance ce tenait la folle furieuse et découvre qu'il n'y a plus personne derrière lui.

Il s'arrête donc en souriant et en reprenant son souffle, puis tourne la tête devant lui et là...

**Hobbit**: AAAAAAH !

**Thiathà**: Fuyez quand on vous demande de l'aide, et je me ferait une joie de vous tondre vos poils de pieds.

**Hobbit**: Que... Que me voulez-vous ?

**Thiathà**: La maison de Bilbo Sacquet, où est-elle ?

**Hobbit**: Vous... vous vous y tenez devant avant que vous me pourchassiez !

La brune remercie le hobbit, lui donne sa pipe en bois qu'il avait laissé tomber en chemin et part rejoindre les autres en marchant tranquillement.

**Thorin**: Alors ?

**Thiathà**: On se tiens devant depuis tout à l'heure.

**Fili**: ... On est vraiment des boulets.

**Bard**: C'est bien que vous vous en rendez compte.

Thorin ouvre donc le petit portail et grimpe les marches le conduisant devant la porte de l'ancien cambrioleur.

**Tharanduil**: Et bien, qu'attend-tu ?

**Thorin**: Je réfléchit à la pause que je vais faire pour quant il ouvrira la porte.

**Maura**: C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

**Thorin**: Bien sûr, surtout que maintenant je suis Roi d'Erebor, alors la classe il faut que je l'ai encore plus développer !

**Thiathà**: Seul les gens qui ont la classe au naturel, peuvent comprendre ce qu'endure en ce moment même Thorin.

Tharanduil, Legolas et Kili approuvent.

**Dwalin**: N'importe quoi.

**Fili**: Et pourquoi moi j'approuverais pas ?

Et Fili aussi approuve.

**Thorin**: Bon, quand j'ai sonner vous faites tous une pause, d'accord ?

**Kili**: Comme un, deux, trois soleil ?

**Thorin**: Comme un, deux, trois soleil !

Thorin appuie sur la sonnette, et tous se dépêche rapidement de faire une pause.

_Pour votre imagination, je vous laisse imaginer les pauses de chacun._

Au bout de trois minutes, la porte s'ouvre enfin, face à eux se tiens Bilbo.

**Bilbo**:*plus que surpris* Ben... Thorin ? Et...

**Kili**:*sourit* Monsieur Socquet !

**Bilbo**: ... Qu'est que vous faites chez moi ?

**Thorin**:*entre à l'intérieur en poussant Bilbo* Une quête !

**Thiathà**:*regarde Bilbo* N'est ce paaaas... excitant ?

Tous rentrent à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac, même Tharanduil, qui est obliger de se mettre à quatre patte pour le bien de son dos.

**Tharanduil**: Faudrait penser à agrandir pour les elfes !

Bilbo entendit des bruits de chaises, prit de panique et ayant de peur qu'un autre scénario catastrophique de repas en compagnie de nain, ne se déroule une nouvelle fois, il se dépêche de voir ce qui se passe.

**Bilbo**: NON NON ET NON ! Vous n'allez pas remettre le bazarre chez moi !

**Dwalin**:*grogne* ON A FAIM !

**Bilbo**: Oui ben vous vous installez et je vous prépare quelque chose !

Tous s'assoit donc à la table pendant que Bilbo part en direction de la cuisine.

Les elfes, Bard et les filles regardent autour d'eux la décoration du semi-homme, pendant que les nains sont impatient d'attendre de manger.

**Thiathà**: Vous croyez qu'il a des crevettes ?

**Bard**: Et bien, il faut lui demander.

**Tauriel**: Moi je me demande surtout si il va accepter de vouloir venir.

**Thorin**: Il viendra ! Il a bien accepter pour notre quête, alors, pourquoi pas celle-là.

**Maura**: Au faite ! Il est que dix-huit heure, alors...

**Dwalin**:*tape du poing sur la table* On, a faim !

**Lindir**: Surtout ne jamais stoppez la faim d'un nain, jamais !

**Maura**:*fixe choquée Dwalin* Je vois... ça.

Une demi-heure après, Bilbo arrive avec les plats et s'installe aux côtés de ce joyeux petits et grands monde.

**Bilbo**: C'est... encore plus surprenant que l'autre fois.

**Nori**: Et encore notre présence ce n'est rien en comparer à ce qu'on va te dire.

**Bilbo**: Me dire... quoi ? *regard inquiet*

Un petit silence se fait.

**Thiathà**: Vous avez des crevettes ?

**Bilbo**: Euh... ?

**Tharanduil**: Ce n'est pas ça ce qu'on veut vous dire...

**Bilbo**: Oh... je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de crevette, non.

Thiathà lançe un regard noir au petit hobbit et se sert dans une grande rage l'omelette.

**Legolas**: Aaah mais attention tu va la détruire et... *regarde l'omelette dans la poêle* génial c'est de la bouillie maintenant.

**Thorin**: Bien, parlons sérieux, je vais laisser Maura prendre la parole.

Maura hôche la tête en regardant Thorin, puis porte son regard sur Bilbo avec un petit sourire. Mais Bilbo lui, commence à stresser.

Quelques petit bla-bla d'explication après.

**Bilbo**: Ok alors... si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je vienne avec vous parce qu'il y'a des nains, des elfes et des hommes sauf, un hobbit ?

**Tous**: Oui c'est ça.

**Lindir**: Mais aussi parce que vous pouvez nous aider dur...

**Dwalin**: On t'as dit de parler toi ?

Lindir ferme rapidement la bouche. Bilbo semblait réfléchir puis regarde Thorin, Maura, Tharanduil, Bard, Fili et Kili, le repas, le plafond, le sol, ses pieds, derrière lui, ses bou...

**Bilbo**: J'accepte ! Mais... je suis un membre comme vous hein ? Vous n'allez pas me jetter dans cette armée de Mary-Sue tel un Kamikaze, comme Thorin l'a fait avec moi pour Smaug !

**Maura**: Bien sûr que non, ca n'est pas le but !

**Bilbo**: Donc... c'est repartie avec la compagnie de Thor...

**Tharanduil**: AH NON ! Non... nous n'avons pas de nom pour notre compagnie.

**Bard**: Et partie, comme c'était parti, il n'y en aura pas. Même si, ma proposition était sans contester, la meilleure.

**Dwalin**: Héhéhéhé, il est marrant celui-là ! *air sérieux* C'était le miens le mieux !

**Tharanduil**: Ah parce que tu crois que les "poings d'acier" sont vachement adapter à nous tous !

Puis sans rien comprendre une dispute générale se déclenche, Bilbo qui est au milieu de tout ça, se demande pourquoi Gandalf n'est pas là. Lui, il est le champion de l'énervement.

**Kili**: BON ! On va laisser Bilbo décider !

Et tout les regards se posent sur le hobbit, qui n'a rien compris de ce qui vient de se passer.

**Bilbo**: Vous ... ?

**Thiathà**: La mort ou un nom pour notre compagnie.

**Tauriel**: Tu ne va pas un peu trop loin, toi ?

**Tharanduil**: Et tente de faire mieux que "La ligue des justiciers" !

Bilbo tente de réfléchir, mais rien ne lui vient en tête, si ce n'est...

**Bilbo**: La ... la compagnie Créole ?

Le hobbit fit une petite grimace de peur, craignant les réactions des autres. Ces derniers le regarde, mais aucun son ne sortent de leur bouche.

**Nori**: Mais c'est génial ça !

**Maura**: Mais aucun de nous ne porte des créoles...

**Bard**: On s'enfout il est super bien ce nom !

**Thorin**:*grand sourire, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbo* Bravo monsieur Sacquet.

**Bilbo**: Ben... avec plaisir.

**Legolas**: D'ailleurs... vous savez où se trouve Gandalf ?

Grand silence qui s'abbat, Legolas vient de plomber l'ambiance, un peu.

**Tharanduil**: Fils indigne.

**Maura**: En tout cas, c'est une bonne question...

**Thorin**: Gandalf, ce n'est pas nous qui le trouvons, mais lui qui nous trouve.

Tous plongent dans leur pensés réfléchissant à comment savoir où est Gandalf. Car personne n'avait son adresse.

**Bilbo**: Pourquoi devons nous aller voir Gandalf ?

**Tauriel**: Il n'y a que lui qui puisse nous donner des informations sur les Mary-Sue.

**Thiathà**: Je trouve que tu parles un peu trop toi.

**Tauriel**: Et toi tu est violente.

**Lindir**: Mais moi je sais où il se trouve !

Tous tournent la tête vers Lindir, qui est recroqueviller dans un coin de la table, souriant satisfait d'être en ce moment même, une grande aide pour la compagnie.

**Thiathà**:*se lève brusquement* ET TU POUV AIIE !

**Bilbo**: Ah oui doucement au plafond...

**Fili**: Mais si il sait où il se trouve, ça veut dire qu'on va le trouver !

Un petit silence de compatissement pour Fili.

**Thorin**: Moi qui pensais que Kili était pire...

**Tharanduil**: Bon et bien, dit nous où il se trouve !

**Lindir**: Au dernière nouvelle... il est avec Galadriel.

Tous se regardent.

**Legolas**: Elle est à Faucombe non ?

**Tharanduil**: Mais non fils indigne, elle est à Lothorien.

**Maura**: Hm, bon ! Merci pour cette information Lindir !

**Bard**: Nous partirons demain matin, donc.

**Fili**: Si on part demain matin, ça veut dire qu'on dort ici ?

Thorin se désespère de plus en plus de son neveu.

OoOo

La nuit est tomber, mais il est encore tôt pour aller se coucher et la bande décide de s'occuper en attendant que le marchand de sable ne vienne.

**Kili**: Je vais prendre... verité tiens !

**Maura**: Aloooors... jusqu'à quel âge tu a arrêter de sucer ton pouce ?

**Kili**:*sourire fière* Je n'ai jamais sucer mon pouce.

**Fili**: En revanche il continue toujours de dormir avec son doudou ! WOUHAHAHA !

**Kili**: Raah FILI LA FERME !

**Thiathà**:*fusille du regard Fili* Je continue toujours de dormir avec mon doudou.

Fili s'arrête aussitôt de rire en regardant plus que surpris Thiathà, et les autres se raclent la gorge en faisant style qu'ils sont devenus invisible.

**Fili**: Oh... ben... il n'y a pas d'âge !

OoOo

**Maura**: J'ai faillit m'appeller centimètre, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

**Dwalin**: C'est pas intéressant ça.

**Maura**: Ben... vous m'avez demander de vous dire un secret sur moi ! Le voici !

**Thiathà**: BREF ! *se lève* C'est pas que je me fais chier mais presque ! Bonne nuit.

Et elle s'en va, comme çi de rien n'était, dormir en squattant une des chambres de Bilbo.

**Fili**: Au moins elle nous a dit "bonne nuit".

OoOo

Devant la cheminée.

**Thorin**:*chantonne* Digalidada digalidada.

**Tous**:*chante* Ohé ohé ! Au bal, au bal masqué ohé ohé, elle danse, au bal masque !

**Thorin**:*chante* Elle ne peuuuut pas.

**Tous**:*chante* S'arrêter, ohé ohé !

Des bruits de pas s'approche de la compagnie Créole, craignant que ça soit la brune, ils s'arrêtent net et voit Bilbo surgir du noir, les yeux à moitié fermer.

**Bilbo**: C'est quoi cette chanson que vous chantez là ? Puis il est deux heure du matin, vous voulez pas aller vous coucher ?

**Tharanduil**: Mais elle est super bien cette chanson !

**Bilbo**: ... Au lit !

Tous grommele, râle, traine des pieds et partent donc se coucher sous les ordres du hobbit. Ce n'était plus le Bilbo du début, les nains eux, l'ont bien remarqués.

C'est sous ces grandes paroles que tous s'endorment tranquillement en profitant du bon lit avant que les choses sérieuses ne débutent réellement.

Cette phrase fait peur, hein ? Hein ?

**Tous**: LA FERME !

**Eh bonjour ! Ou bonsoir !**

**Voici la suite des aventures de la nouvelle compagnie !**

**J'espère que vous avez adorez :)**

**Vos avis :D**


End file.
